Tipsy Turvy
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [College AU] Shuichi was able to confirm that Kokichi had Intel on demons that were inside of the school. This could make or break many people involved unless he got the information out of him. The problem stems from how to get the information out without arousing suspicion. Of course Shuichi ends up doing something incredibly risky and is somewhat rewarded.


**Tipsy Turvy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or Dangan Ronpa V3. They belong to Nippon Ichi and Spike Chunsoft. Queen's Blade belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Shuichi was able to confirm that Kokichi had Intel on demons that were inside of the school. This could make or break many people involved unless he got the information out of him. The problem stems from how to get the information out without arousing suspicion. Of course Shuichi ends up doing something incredibly risky and is somewhat rewarded.**

 **Pairing: Shuichi/Kokichi**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Cursing, "underage" drinking and unintentional OOC**

 **Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "A Little Tipsy" AU.**

 **This is going to be longer than 1000 words because this idea was too much for me. Enjoy!**

 **Shuichi, Kokichi, Kaito, Almaz, Mao, Goro and Rantaro are 19. Risty is 25.**

* * *

It hasn't even been a few days since Goro asked Shuichi to print out those papers for him that Kokichi had found himself the center of attention yet again. This was normal. Kokichi was an attention whore. He pulled pranks, came up with fibs and did whatever he could to be noticed. There were even reports that he had committed minor crimes such as stealing and vandalism. There was never any proof for those two things luckily so Shuichi wouldn't have to worry about arresting the kid.

Kokichi Ouma wasn't a kid. He had the frame of a pubescent child but he was very much a youth in college like everyone else. Kokichi used his appearance to his advantage. If no one carded him, they wouldn't know his age thus he could get children discounts and get into places an adult couldn't get into. The worse part was that Kokichi's charm had worked on the detective on numerous occasions. He couldn't help but admire cute things…

This is where the problem started. In the morning before heading to class, Almaz had approached him and begged him to stop Kokichi from revealing any secrets concerning his roommate Mao. Kokichi was a wild card. It meant that he could make Mao's life a living hell if he chose to. All Shuichi had to do was get any evidence that showed that the tiny boy had info on the ice demon and they would be in the clear. Shuichi needed an excuse to speak to Kokichi after class.

Kokichi probably caught Shuichi staring at him during class. The only class they shared together was psychology. Despite knowing each other since high school, Shuichi never got what profession the smaller male wanted to be in. He always lied to his teachers on what he wanted to be when he grew up. However, he did seem to settle for some sort of career goal by the time college hit. Shuichi just never had the courage to ask him.

For once, Shuichi couldn't concentrate on the lecture. His attention was toward Kokichi who sat in front of him during today's lecture. Normally, the two sat next to each other but that was only if Shuichi arrived to the class first. If he arrived later, the detective made a mental note to stay far away from Kokichi as possible. Kokichi had a bad habit of interrupting the class especially when he was around the taller male. The professor didn't care unless Kokichi raised his voice to the point he talked over the professor. It was a miracle that he didn't disturb the class as much as he would in high school…

The one hour lecture went by rather quickly and the students have gathered their things to leave. The professor reminded the class that there would be a practice quiz in a few days before the next exam. If Shuichi felt like he was falling behind, he could always ask Goro to help him go over the material. Goro may have had his work cut out for him but he always found time to help him…

 _And that is why I have to help Akechi-kun in any way I can._ Shuichi told himself as he packed up his things and approached Kokichi before he had a chance to leave the classroom. Kokichi had a bad habit of waiting for everyone else to leave before he left. "Ouma-kun, may I speak with you?"

Kokichi expected the detective to approach him. He turned around swiftly with a huge grin on his face.

"Saihara-chan, you finally decided to respond to my message," Kokichi exclaimed happily. "So, are you finally going to take me up on the offer?"

 _What offer?_ Shuichi wanted to ask but felt that Kokichi was just messing with him. It would be easier to just play along. "Yeah…"

Kokichi's eyes sparkled as he bounced up and down like a kid. "Yay! Saihara-chan is going to take me out! Oh! Oh! Where are we going to go? I'm so lucky I can finally get you out of that messy office!"

He was referring to the police station.

"Uh…that is…umm…I was hoping…" Shuichi's voice trailed off. He was really bad at this sort of thing.

"Eh? Saihara-chan, you got to speak louder than that," Kokichi hummed. "Are you going to take me out to the park? Are we going to watch a movie together? Oh, maybe you'll kick Momota-chan out of your room so we can have some fun together."

Shuichi felt his cheeks light up. "I would never!"

Kokichi pouted the moment Shuichi rejected the idea of a romantic night.

"I was thinking we could talk at the downtown bar…" Shuichi suddenly said. "I know a few people there that allow me in and give me privacy when I'm working on cases with Akechi-kun. If you want to come meet me there…"

Shuichi stopped speaking to observe Kokichi's expression. He cursed to himself for picking an odd place for a "date". The neutral expression that he had said so much on what he thought of the idea. That blank look warped into a Cheshire smile soon after.

"Oh, Saihara-chan wants to get me drunk I see? How shameful of you to use your police authority to go drinking." He giggled observing the detective's reaction. "But…it would be a waste to not take you up on your offer…"

"S-So…"

"Yeah, I'll go to the bar with you for our first date," Kokichi finally said. "Don't be late my beloved Saihara-chan."

"W-Wait! Ouma-kun…"

Kokichi smiled before he took his things and quickly left the classroom leaving the detective to take in what just happened. Shuichi covered his face trying his best to stop the blush from turning his entire face red. He should have been glad that most of the students had left at that point or they would have seen how flustered he was. This was one of those times Shuichi wished he had his hat to pull down.

 _This is too much of a hassle…_

* * *

Despite the location that Shuichi wanted to take Kokichi for his little interrogation session, the detective couldn't help but dress up for the occasion. His roommate Kaito thought that he finally scored with a certain pianist. Once Shuichi insisted that it was for his job, Kaito shook his head in disappointment. Kaito wasn't aware that Shuichi planned to go out with Kokichi. The one who did know was Rantaro. When Kaito left the room to do whatever, Shuichi walked a few doors down until he found Rantaro's room. Texting Rantaro would be easier but since Rantaro decided to lounge around with his door open, Shuichi asked for his assistance and opinion.

"Huh? You asked Kokichi-kun out?" Rantaro asked. "I didn't think he would say yes."

 _What's up with the first name basis?_ Shuichi thought to himself. _I mean, they're friends and roommates but…_

"I assume you have a reason for asking him out."

"Y-Yeah…" Shuichi mumbled. "It's about…the recent supernatural sightings. I don't think he would have agreed if I said I needed him just for that."

Rantaro didn't respond immediately. Shuichi wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"You know…I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I don't think you should be upfront to Kokichi-kun about the date," Rantaro started. "Kokichi-kun lies a lot but knowing him, he is probably looking forward to this. Don't mess things up."

"But my job…"

"I know you're married to your job and I know you have a fondness for Akechi-kun, but this is Kokichi-kun we're talking about. We both have known him since high school, so I would suggest you tread the waters carefully. One wrong move and he might not just close off to you."

Rantaro wanted to say something else but chose not to. Shuichi had an idea what would happen if he made the wrong move. Kokichi exposing everything about demons would prove to be detrimental to the demons that had tried their best to co-exist with demons and the people that the demons befriended along the way. Mao wouldn't be able to attend college anymore and Almaz would suffer even more from the backlash.

"If Kokichi-kun comes crying to me, I know who to complain to," Rantaro said with a laugh. "But I know you wouldn't mess things up intentionally."

"Y-Yeah…"

"So, why did you need me again? I'm sure it wasn't just to tell me about your date with my roommate."

"A-Actually…I wanted advice on the clothes…"

Shuichi shivered seeing Rantaro's reaction.

"Oh, you want my help? Well, who am I to refuse?"

Shuichi was better off just not asking for help at all.

* * *

Shuichi was the one to arrive first at the bar despite Rantaro taking his sweet time going through Shuichi's wardrobe and picking out what clothes to wear on the date. Rantaro considered the location, Shuichi's occupation and the weather when deciding. He settled on a leather jacket that looked similar to what he normally wore as a detective but also something to keep him warm while not garnering any attention from the locals at the bar. This meant he couldn't wear his hat and that annoyed Shuichi to no end. Still, if he wanted the date to be successful, he would have to communicate with Kokichi while looking him in the eye.

At first, the raven haired teen panicked thinking that he was late. Looking at the clock across the street from the bar, he was five minutes early. The detective decided to rest his back against the brick wall of the bar. He needed to clear his head and get the information out of Kokichi. Yet, the clothes he had were meant for a date more than an interrogation. Kokichi called it a date but…

 _What am I doing?_ Shuichi asked himself. _Akechi-kun is counting on me for this information. Adamant-kun begged me to help him out. His friend can't be exposed now. If I can get the info, then I can ask why Mao-kun is even in this world. But…_

"Saihara-chan…"

 _I need to tread carefully. Ouma-kun knows when I'm lying…_

"Saihara-chan…"

 _But…asking for a drink and abusing my authority to get a drink when we're both underage…I…_

"SAIHARA-CHAN!"

Shuichi jumped hearing his name being called. He looked down to see who was yelling at him. He gasped. "O-Ouma-kun! When did you get here?!"

Kokichi rested his arms behind his back as he snickered. "Nishishi~ I got here first before you. I thought you stood me up."

"W-What? But I was here…"

"That's a lie obviously," Kokichi said quickly. "I just got here."

"O-Oh…"

"Man, you need to look at your surroundings Saihara-chan. Something could happen to you if you're not careful."

The expression Kokichi gave the detective wasn't pleasant to say the least. Then again, Shuichi found his eyes glued to what Kokichi was wearing. He wore a snow sweater that was too big for him. His usual checkered scarf was replaced by a longer one that could be wrapped around his neck multiple times. He even wore fluffy white earmuffs to cover his ears. Shuichi had to stop himself from wanting to ruffle the smaller male's hair.

"Saihara-chan is looking at me funny," Kokichi stated the obvious. "You know I'm older than you, right? I should be offended that you want to pat my head."

Shuichi jumped back. "N-No! I wasn't thinking that!"

"Nishishi, you're so easy to read Saihara-chan." He hummed. "Well, whatever. Let's go inside. You're not going to let little old me freeze, right?"

"N-No…I…" Shuichi gulped before he forced himself to stop talking and lead the way into the bar. He held the door opened for the older male.

"Thanks Saihara-chan. You're such a gentleman."

 _And this is why I really need my hat._ Saihara thought to himself before he followed in after the purple haired male.

The inside of the bar wasn't exactly the most elegant place to be. Shuichi said "downtown bar" for a reason. The bar was in an old brick building that constantly needed to be repaired. It had two floors where people can sit and drink. While it was dangerous to have a drink and go up to the second floor, the bartender was more than capable of having a waiter or waitress go up and deliver the drinks when needed. Shuichi just needed to stay on the ground floor. The last thing he wanted was for Kokichi to stumble down the stairs and bump his head. He would not be held responsible for any head injury the crafty boy would sustain.

"Eh…this place looks kind of rundown," Kokichi complained. "But I guess this is okay as long as I'm with you Saihara-chan."

Shuichi wasn't paying attention to Kokichi's words. He had to go over the plan in his head. The plan was simple. Kokichi picked the table the two would be sitting at and Shuichi would get the drinks. Because the shorter male valued soda over alcoholic beverages, Shuichi would get them the same thing. The difference was that Shuichi would spike Kokichi's drink and make him spill the beans. It was unethical for sure but the detective needed this information if it meant helping Goro out on his new case.

"Ouma-kun, would you like to get us a seat?" Shuichi asked. "I can get us the drinks. Since the people know me here, I can get us whatever you want."

Kokichi eyed him suspiciously before grinning. "Okay. Do they have grape ponta here?"

"Actually…they do…"

"Oh! Then I want that! And don't mix my drink."

"Huh?"

"This is a bar. I bet if you asked them to mix the drink, you would."

"Uh…I'm not that type of person…" Shuichi lied. At the very least, that was a half-truth. Shuichi wouldn't resort to drugging if the person he communicated with wasn't such a compulsive liar.

"Nishishi, I know you're not Saihara-chan. There would be issues if you were to break my trust."

The detective felt a cold sweat run down his back. The troublemaker was onto him but he had to play it off like he wasn't using this date to get the information needed.

"So, is that seat near the bar itself good for you?" Kokichi asked. "I like to see my beloved Saihara-chan interacting with other people. It's not good when he keeps his head down all the time."

Shuichi rolled his eyes at his observation. He didn't do that all the time. When he was with Goro, he made a mental note to not to make the other look like a fool.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll get us the drinks. Don't worry about paying. It's on me."

Kokichi liked this response and skipped over to the table. It was in the center of the bar. Not the best place to talk with Kokichi but Shuichi had to make do with what the purple haired boy wanted. If Shuichi picked a place like the seat next to the window, then he might call him out on his plan. This was a game of cat and mouse.

"So, you finally got yourself a twink. I didn't think you had it in you."

Shuichi wanted nothing to do with the bartender. The bartender had a bad habit of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. The worse part was that Shuichi only associated with her because of her awareness to the supernatural beings of this world.

"Risty…it's not like that…" Shuichi protested weakly. "I have to do this…"

Risty was the type of person you wouldn't expect to work at a bar. Her long spiky red hair made her look like a porcupine (but some of the local residents called her a monkey instead because of her not so obvious fondness for bananas). Her clothes didn't give her a good reputation either. Who wore revealing clothes were her boobs threatened to pop out the moment she started walking around?

"You say that but you looked pretty happy coming in with a new face," Risty hummed. "It's better than seeing you with Mr. Doom and Gloom Detective all the time."

"That is…none of your business!" Shuichi nearly shouted. It got Risty's attention at the very least. "Just serve me two grape pontas please!"

"Okay, okay kid! Even when you're getting bold with taking someone out, you still won't man up and get a real drink."

Shuichi chose not to answer. It's not like he could confess to his plans. Risty didn't ask him what his plans were and served him up like he asked. Shuichi only need to do one more thing before returning to Kokichi's side. He waited for the redhead to look to another customer before Shuichi took something out of his pocket and sprinkled something into Kokichi's drink.

The moment Shuichi put the powder in Kokichi's drink, the detective's cellphone decided to ring. He cursed at the timing of the call. Kokichi looked up from staring at the table upon hearing the younger male's ringtone. Shuichi had no choice but to take the two drinks to the table before dismissing himself to answer the phone. When it came to Goro, he could not reject a phone call. If anything happened to the brunette, it would be on him.

The time it took for Shuichi to return after taking a call from Goro allowed Kokichi to work his magic with the drink. The fact Shuichi didn't expect a thing showed how easy it was to read him.

"Nishishi~"

"Hmm? Something wrong Ouma-kun?" Shuichi asked as he quickly sat back in his seat.

"Nope. I can't wait for us to bounce questions back and forth. I'm sure you'll have all the info you need from me and me of you."

* * *

An hour and a few drinks later, Shuichi realized he made a huge mistake. If he just realized it sooner, his plan wouldn't have been used against him. He was the one that had gotten drunk while Kokichi happily sipped on his grape ponta. Shuichi was certain he spiked the drink but who is to say that the shorter male had found a way around it?

"Nishishi~ Saihara-chan, what type of drunk are you?" Kokichi asked. "Are you the happy drunk? Or the sad drunk? Oh! Maybe you're the perverted drunk~"

Kokichi enjoyed every minute of this. Shuichi glared weakly at the smaller male hoping that would intimidate him into silence. Unfortunately, Kokichi had the upper hand and had no reason to be afraid.

"Now, why would you need to spike my drink? Did you not trust me that much? I'm soooooo hurt Saihara-chan!" Kokichi whined.

"That's not it…" Shuichi murmured. "I don't want to let Akechi-kun down…"

Kokichi took another sip from his ponta and expected Shuichi to keep drinking with him. Alas, Shuichi could not hold his liquor. If he had anymore, he would probably black out.

"It's always Akechi-kun this and Akechi-kun that! You make it so hard to spend time with you Saihara-chan! I thought we were friends!"

Kokichi sounded genuinely hurt. Shuichi couldn't tell. His vision was slightly impaired. Maybe he needed glasses to see things in front of him now…

"Why does Akechi-kun even need you? He already has all the resources in the world to find what he's looking for. My findings in the academy shouldn't even be an issue to him as long as I don't abuse this information and put everyone in danger."

This was important information that Shuichi needed. He wanted more of that…

"Akechi-kun wants to prevent anyone from getting hurt… ** _-hic-_** "

"All he's hurting is our budding relationship with one another."

"Ouma-kun, don't be like that…" Shuichi grumbled. "Akechi-kun and I are partners…I do all the paperwork and he does all the dirty work…"

"Why so? Does he like taking your glory like that?"

"Uhhh…I hate talking with others…" Shuichi admitted. "I want nothing to do with dead bodies. I rather just read…"

Kokichi's eyes widened at how blunt the detective was. He smirked. "Oh…you're that type of person..."

"Huh?"

"And you're also the blunt drunk," Kokichi added. "I'm soooo sorry you won't be able to see the type of drunk I am. To be perfectly honest, I have high tolerance of alcohol so you'll never see me drunk."

"Urghh…is that a bet…" Saihara snarled. "Maybe if you took a sip of what I was having…I can see."

"Why? You tried to spike my drink. You see what happens when you try to outsmart a criminal mastermind like me?"

"Not this stupid talk again…you are not a criminal…"

"Really? I thought I was a phantom thief to your detective…but I guess you're not in the mood to play pretend when you're in this state. How boring."

This was supposed to be an interrogation in disguise of a date. Shuichi failed at both. It was Kokichi that got some juicy info on what he was doing instead of the other way around.

"You never learn…" Kokichi groaned. "Always so predictable even when you're drunk."

He sounded bored, tired and disappointed. Shuichi's heart clenched just slightly. Yes, the goal wasn't to entertain the older male but to get the data Goro wanted from him. He felt bad for not being able to be a good date though…

"…I think I'm going to leave you like this," Kokichi began. "You'll probably end up calling Akechi-kun to take you back anyway. You don't need someone like me to see you back to your dorm."

"W-Wait Ouma-kun…we're in the same dorm."

"We were? I didn't notice."

That hurt. Kokichi was being dismissive now. Shuichi needed to do something before his target left him drunk and alone on this winter night.

 _Come on Shuichi! Say something! Say anything! Don't let him walk away from you again!_

Shuichi didn't know what came over him. In that moment, he had leaned over to his companion and planted a kiss on his lips. If Shuichi was in the right mind, he would have kicked himself over this bold move. Kokichi clearly didn't expect it. In fact, he froze at the taller male kissing him in the middle of the bar.

The detective couldn't help but snicker at Kokichi's lack of response. How did he look when he let his deep desires take over? Kokichi looked so frail the deeper he tried to kiss. They had to break it eventually but Kokichi didn't look happy in the slightest. Shuichi didn't notice.

"Are you going to give me those hot tips I asked you for or do I have to get that pretty little mouth to talk?"

Kokichi opened his mouth for a rebuttal that never came. Kokichi placed his hand over his mouth. He tried his best to hide the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. Shuichi waited impatiently for Kokichi to respond.

"You're awfully quiet…"

"Saihara-chan…" Kokichi began. His expression slowly twisted to something unreadable.

One moment Shuichi was staring at the younger male and then the next, he heard a huge thump. He didn't realize he just got hit on the head until he had fallen to the ground. Some people in the bar gasped at what had just happened. Their voices became all gibberish in Shuichi's mind. Everything started to fade to black.

"Stupid Saihara-chan!"

That was the last thing Shuichi heard before he passed out. If Kokichi said anything else, he didn't hear. The worst part was that Shuichi didn't even see what hit him before he blacked out.

* * *

Shuichi would wake up in someone's apartment the next day with a large hangover. The pills were placed next to him. The person knew what happened and was being a generous individual.

"I can't believe you picked the stupidest way of getting that brat to spill the beans on those demon reports and failed miserably."

Shuichi shivered at the tone of voice being used at the moment.

"Uh…Akechi-kun…sorry…"

Goro shook his head in annoyance. He came into his room with a glass of water for the inexperienced detective. He sighed.

"It's not an issue. We'll just have to think of something else."

Shuichi closed his eyes. He didn't want to do anything now. It was a horrible idea and all he got from it was a migraine and hazy memories of Kokichi's adorable face. His face still felt hot. Shuichi decided he had gotten sick from drinking too much. That wouldn't explain his beating heart, but he didn't want to believe anything came from last night.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4630 words. Notes!**

 **1\. This sort of picks up from the previous fics where Kokichi has been snooping around. Shuichi already knows Kokichi and has his phone number. They suffer from sexual tension with Shuichi using his work to not talk to Kokichi and Kokichi being the liar that he is avoiding confrontation. In a situation like this, it played similar to a detective interrogating a thief.**

 **2\. In the AU, the roommate pairings for males are: Kaito and Shuichi, Rantaro and Kokichi, Kiibo and Gonta and Kiyo and Ryoma.**

 **3\. I imagine that Shuichi wouldn't be able to hold his liquor. If Kokichi were to drink, he would be able to hold it better but not really. Also, the drinking age is 20 in this universe like the drinking age of Japan so it's still technically underage drinking.**

 **4\. I implied at the end that Kokichi does have some supernatural help. Again, more speculation for you people.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
